If You Only Knew
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Harry and Hermione love each other, but the other one doesn’t know it. Will they finally have the courage to tell each other or not? What will happen when Hermione thinks that Harry likes Ginny? HarryHermione Please Review! Completed!


**Summary:** Harry and Hermione love each other, but the other one doesn't know it. Will they finally have the courage to tell each other or not? What will happen when Hermione thinks that Harry likes Ginny? HarryHermione Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** This is my second fanfiction piece. It's my first Harry Potter one, so I hope you like it! Please Review!

**If You Only Knew**

He was staring into the fire in the Heads' common room deep in thought. He was thinking of a certain brown-eyed girl. _'Why does she have to be so intoxicatingly beautiful? _he thought. He also loved the way she smelled like lavender all the time. There was just one thing wrong with his secret love: It was Hermione. Just thinking of her made him sigh.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Startled, he turned around to find the very person that was invading his thoughts earlier, now in front of him.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Harry, how stupid do you think I am? I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Something has been lately. What is it?"

Harry knew that he couldn't tell her that it was nothing again. She knew him too well. _'How can I tell you that I love you?'_ he thought.

"I was just thinking about the Graduation Ball we have to plan. At least this year we don't have to worry about dates, since we're Heads, we get to go together." Harry said hoping that Hermione would believe him.

"I know that's not what is bothering you." Hermione replied.

"Look, I just have a lot on my mind." Harry snapped. "Some of it I can't tell you." He mumbled.

"Harry, you can tell me anything. You know that right? Don't shut me out." She said close to tears.

When he started to walk to his Head Boy room, Harry heard Hermione following him. He turned around and saw her beautiful eyes on the verge of tears. _Oh, if you only knew what was really bothering me._ He thought,_ how am I supposed to tell my best friend that I am hopelessly in love with her? Yeah, I can come out and say it, but if she rejects me, what would I do? Probably let Voldemort finish me. No, I value our friendship too much. I value it so much that I haven't been able to tell you for seven years. I let you go to the Yule Ball with that Viktor guy. I even tried to move on by pretending to like Ginny. I really want to "officially" ask you to our Graduation Ball. I love you so much. Oh, if you only knew._

When Hermione was staring at Harry, she wondered what was bothering him so much that he couldn't tell her. _Oh, Harry, can't you see that something is bothering me too? I want so badly to tell you that I love you. I love everything about you. I love your emerald green eyes when they look at me, but not the way I want them too. I want you to tell me that you love me like I love you. Yes, I, Hermione Jane Granger, am in love with the famous Harry Potter, who's also my best friend. Why can't you realize that I love you? Why can't I be brave enough to tell you how I feel? I love you so much. Oh, if you only knew. _

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to take a ride on my broom over Hogwarts."

As he grabbed his broom, Hermione admired his Quidditch-toned body. She could see the fine lines of his muscles that were hinted through his shirt. Hermione was to busy admiring Harry, that she didn't hear him asking her a question.

He repeated it, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"I don't like to fly; you of all people should know that." Hermione said.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I'm not going to let you fall. Don't you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

Harry walked over to his window and put his broom on the ledge. He held out his hand so that he could help Hermione get on behind him. She climbed on and immediately put her hands around his waist. As soon as she did, she felt his muscles tense up.

"What's wro. . . .?" her voice trailed off as they began to soar over Hogwarts. Her eyes shut immediately. Hermione buried her face in Harry's back.

About five minutes later, which felt like an hour for Hermione, she felt the broom stop. She cautiously looked down and saw that they were over Hogwarts Grounds. Again, she quickly shut her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Don't you like the scenery?" Harry laughed when he saw how tightly she clung to him. "You know that you have to open your eyes to see the view."

"Don't you know what the probability of us falling and dieing is? Hermione asked nervously.

"No I don't. I'm too busy admiring the beauty around here." Harry said while looking at the person that was invading his thoughts earlier.

"I don't know what can be so beautiful when we are who knows how high in the sky. We could fall and die. Didn't you think about that?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, just open your eyes and look over at the lake. It is really beautiful." Harry said. _'like other things,'_ "I'm not going to let you fall, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Hermione replied.

"Then open your eyes."

Hermione obeyed and looked to her right. What she saw was amazing. The moonlight made the lake's water shimmer and shine. Hermione was breathless by the sight beneath her. _'It looks like there are gems floating on the surface.'_

The whole time that Hermione was admiring the lake, Harry was staring at the angel behind him. He loved to watch how her facial expressions changed.

"Beautiful." That was the only word that Hermione needed to say after looking at the view.

"Yeah." Harry said as he stared at Hermione.

When Hermione noticed Harry staring at her, she blushed.

"Uh, Harry, I think that we should go back now. It's after hours and it's kinda getting cold." Hermione said.

"Huh, oh yeah, ok." Harry said snapping out of his trance.

'_You had your chance to tell her, why didn't you' Harry_ asked himself. _'Because I'm too scared. What if she doesn't feel the same?_ Harry answered himself.

'_How do you feel about her?' _he asked himself.

"I love her."

"Who do you love Harry?"

"W-Wh-What?" Harry asked.

"You said that you love someone. Who is it?" Hermione asked sadly.

Harry landed at his windowsill and helped Hermione off.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Hermione asked sadly once again.

Harry looked in her eyes and knew that he couldn't lie to his friend aka. Secret love once again.

"Yes." He sighed in defeat.

"I know who it is." Hermione said. _'Ginny.'_

"Really! That's great. How do you feel about it?" Harry asked, relieved that Hermione finally knew the truth.

"Surprised." Hermione said.

With that, Harry hugged Hermione.

'_Why couldn't it be me?'_ Hermione asked herself. Hermione pushed Harry away from her gently while leaving Harry confused.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow to plan for the ball." Hermione said as she walked off to her room. She was at her door when . . .

"Hermione, how can you just go to bed when I told you something so important to me? I told you how I feel and you just walk away?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well, what do you expect me to be, happy? I'm sorry, but I just can't." Hermione snapped at Harry. _'If there ever was a time for the truth, it's now.'_

"But, you seemed okay with it a little while ago." Harry said as he felt his heart breaking.

"Okay with it? How can I be? I should have known a long time ago. How could I have been so stupid? Whenever Ginny and I were together and talking or just hanging out, you were always sneaking glances in our direction with that dreamy look on your face. I thought that you were just being an older brother protecting his little sister. How can you fall in love with your little sister?"

Harry felt like he would never be happy again. Maybe the dementors were around.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I think that you should know that I love you too much to see you together with Ginny." Hermione said breaking out in tears and going into her room to slam the door in Harry's face. She threw herself on her bed and locked her door with a flick of her wand.

'_Why did I have to tell Harry how I feel about him? Now our friendship is ruined.'_ Hermione thought.

Meanwhile, with Harry. . . .

"Ginny?" Harry thought out loud. "What is she talking about?" _'Of course_, he thought, _she thinks that I'm in love with Ginny. But why was she crying? Wait, she said, she . . ._

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he banged on her bedroom door.

"Go away Harry! Don't you need to go snog Ginny?" Maybe you could even have a good shag!" Hermione yelled.

"Open the door, Hermione. I need to talk to you, please!" Harry pleaded.

"Why should I?" Hermione yelled back while applying a clean-up charm to her face.

"Because, it's not Ginny that I'm in love with." Harry said.

"Well, who is it then?" Hermione asked.

"You." Harry said.

Hermione gasped. How could she have been wrong?" She was so sure that it was Ginny. Whenever the foursome ate together, Harry always sat in front of Ginny. _'Yeah, but he always ran for the seat next to you, he just happened to be in front of Ginny.'_ And who did he protect in the forest from Lupin. _'You.'_

Harry . . .

'_Why did I have to tell her? Because it's true.'_

Harry stared at the door silently begging for it to open. Turning around, he slowly began walking back to his room, head hung in defeat, when he heard the click of Hermione's door opening. In a flash, he was in her room with Hermione in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I-I-I- thought," Hermione's voice quavered as she sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay Hermione. Everything will be okay." Harry said trying to soothe Hermione.

"Why did you think that I was in love with Ginny? And why would I want to snog or shag her? This whole time it was you that I loved. I was just too scared to tell you." Harry said.

"I love you Harry." Hermione said looking up at Harry.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry said.

Harry brushed away a tear from her cheek with his thumb while wrapping his other hand around her waist before capturing her lips with his. Their first kiss started off slow, but then became filled with passion as Harry began running his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip seeking entrance. Hermione granted him access as he began to map out her mouth. Hermione began to do the same when Crooshanks ran around their legs, breaking the kiss.

After they regained their senses, Hermione began to grow embarrassed with what had happened. Harry, seeing this, never wanted Hermione to feel uncomfortable around him, decided to talk.

"Well, uh, goodnight, Hermione, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow in the Great Hall at 7am to plan for the Ball, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, goodnight Harry." Hermione said.

Harry began to walk of to his room, when he turned around and pulled Hermione into another kiss.

"Oh, and just so you know, I haven't shagged Ginny or anybody else. It's not her that I want my first time to be with." Harry said blushing.

"Don't feel embarrassed Harry, I haven't been with anyone either. I think that it's better for a guy to be with someone he loves, rather than any ordinary girl." Hermione said.

Harry felt glad that no one else had touched his Hermione, but he couldn't help but to say playfully while wiggling his eyebrows, "Are you suggesting something Hermione?"

**The End**

Please Review!


End file.
